Current busway systems are designed to function in either a low voltage system or a medium voltage system. As each type of voltage system is required to meet different certifications, a standard offering is not available to meet both. This requires a separate busway systems for low voltage systems and a different busway system for medium voltage busway systems. Additionally, current systems are not designed to fit in a compact space.